Today's video conferencing systems provide an interactive and effective means for remote users to participate in a virtual event such as a meeting, lecture, or even a concert performance. Such systems typically involve the simultaneous and real-time transmission of audio and video streams that are associated with participating or active users. Some video conference systems provide an immersive video environment for one-to-one communication between active participants in a dedicated or closed-room setting. When there are multiple people involved in a live meeting within a room or outdoor event using a single flat-panel display (or vertically-arranged displays), the remote participants may only see a general wide-angle view of the meeting area and host participant. In many circumstances, a single wide-angle view fails to provide enough perspective or facial detail of the meeting participants in order to have their expressions and/or body language effectively communicated to the remote meeting participants.